mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 292: Remain on the Smooth Tip
"Remain on the Smooth Tip" was originally released on February 29, 2016. Description H-hey, you guys are cool with us talking about Fuller House for a hot minute, right? Because, holy chalupas, do we have some hot-ass takes up in this episode. Suggested Talking Points The Gibbler Shed, Young Love, Underwear Voice, Gildo, Birthday Business Future Man, 22 Slices, SkiDrake, MC Scat Facts Outline 12:18 - I recently met a lovely girl, and we hit it off. She seems to be attracted to me, and I definitely have a thing for her as well. Things get a little difficult sometimes, because she’s nineteen, and I am twenty-four. How do I go about wooing a younger lady? -- Older Man, The Oldest Superhero 15:51 - Y - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from Yahoo Answers user Karasu, who asks: If I am talking on the phone in my underwear, can people tell by my voice that I am in my underwear? 24:37 - It's my birthday. Some people at the office put up a small banner and a couple of signs at my desk. I appreciate this and thank everyone for the well wishes; problem is, I'm a pretty neat person. I feel like I enjoyed the decorations enough, and want to take them down. How long do I have to leave these up? Can I take them down at lunch, or is it an all-day affair? -- Tidy In Tulsa 29:46 - MZ - Sponsored by MeUndies. Sponsored by Nature Box. Personal message from Jess. Personal message from Cliff and Kaitlyn McElroy. Advertisement for Throwing Shade. 42:12 - Y - Sent in by Eric Rudd, from Yahoo Answers user Janet, who asks: I got kicked out of Cici's Pizza for eating too much? I'm currently a 17 year-old male and I'm 5'11 and 125 lbs, and my doctor recommended that I literally "go all out" and eat a bunch of food because my BMI is frighteningly low. I decided to go to the local Cici's Pizza because they offer an all-you-can-eat buffet. I stayed for around 45 minutes (around 4:15-5:00 P.M.) and ate 22 pieces of pizza. As I was about to try some pineapple/ham pizza that they just set out, the manager ran up to me and informed me that I had exceeded the max amount that you can eat at the buffet. What the hell? It's literally called an ALL-YOU-CAN-EAT BUFFET. I have heard of no such thing in my life. Maybe they shouldn't charge such a low price if they are going to get pissed off. Has anyone experienced something similar, or should I make a complaint? Thanks! 53:10 - Y - Sent in by Courtney Burgmen, from Yahoo Answers user lady_ellie, who asks: The swing era is slowly dying away? You don't hear of many swing dances anymore and when you do hear of one, only senior citizens and a few younger people go. The only ones that really dance are the senior citizens and the younger people don't really try. It is obvious that the swing era is dying away, but my real question is: is anybody in more recent generations going to miss the swing era? Does anybody appreciate jazz and the swing era enough to want to learn more about it and try to keep it alive? 64:22 - Housekeeping 68:23 - FY - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from Yahoo Answers user morethan32characters, who asks: Is there ONE quote from John Malkovich which resonates with you? Quotes Trivia *This wiki was mentioned for the first time since 2013. Griffin refers to That Ladder, a leaderboard of Yahoo Answers submissions. Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Zoe Kinsky Category:Extreme Restraints Category:Video Games Category:Pokémon Category:Nature Box Category:MeUndies Category:Pizza Category:Max Fun Drive